jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
I ♥ The Bulldogs
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = }} I ♥ The Bulldogs is the 24th episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 44th overall episode of the series. Plot One of Adam's over-water girlfriends becomes a fan girl of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs and makes a group that talks about the team online. She begins to visit them at every game and is overly enthusiastic and perky about them. Transcript video camera is turned on. A girl with a dark brown hair is on the camera, sitting in a room. Girl: Before we begin, I'm making this for a project. Yeah, So what is my aim for this. I'm going to aim to talk about the topic of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. Yes, you heard that right. Anyways, my name is Rose or as I call myself. Rosalina because I loved that character. What else do I also like-? I like... painting, animating and writing myself. I usually don't do this stuff because I don't really like filming myself. camera stops recording as Rose turns the recording back on. Girl: I'm back. So, why am I doing this? I'm doing this because you people that will find this footage and release that your world is not alone but you don't need to destroy it. You need to find it and treasure the moment. This all took place one afternoon as I got a text from my old friend. Adam text: Come over to mine. I need you for something. texts him around 1 minute 23 seconds later. Rose text: Explain to me when you get there about your disappearance. responds 2 minutes, 6 seconds. Adam text: In due time. You still know where I am? gets her stuff to go to his place on her bike. Inside the house of Adam, in his bedroom. He has two seats, one for himself and the other for the guest in the house. Rose: Hello, Ads. What's this "something." you need me for? Adam: Something called a underwater surprise. Rose: You mean the bath? Adam: No, I mean the Pacific Ocean. Rose: There's one thing you won't tell me.. Adam: Ah... no. Not yet. Rose: Plan first then. Adam: I need you to find a team in the Pacific Ocean called "The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs." Rose: Can I ask if you are on some SpongeBob SquarePants medication? Adam: Yes. I have been a little bit on them. Rose: For how long? Adam: Since around... I actually I don't know when. Rose: You need a break. Adam: When everything is done and dusted. Rose: Will that be soon? Adam: Stop going off topic. Anyway, go and find that team. runs out of Adam's house and bedroom and into her bedroom as she gets a bag and packs clothes and other stuff along with the camera that we see later on. She then opens her laptop to order tickets for a plane to Australia. Some time later, after her plane travel. She dives into the ocean and finds the place but she is running out of breath when she lands. She then takes out of bag a fishbowl. Rose whispering: Where are those directions? she sees the bigger than life gym in her eyes. Rose: Oh, right. You had to get it bigger than life. opens the doors as the team members lay down their heads as Rose's feet echoing through the hall into the workplace of where LeBron is. She knocks on the door. LeBron: Come in. does and takes a seat. Rose: Hello? I take it you are LeBron James. LeBron: I also take it that you are a student, around 17, works part time as a journalist, comes from England, is a friend to someone I know and has a name to a flower. Rose: How...? LeBron: I take drugs, Miss. Rose: Okay then. So, what about the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. LeBron: What do you want from us? Rose: I want to access your team's abilities, to see if you are the Bulldogs that you say you are. LeBron: And what-? To promote us? The team don't need promotion but there is something that you can do for me. Rose: And what would that be? LeBron: Can you make me a sandwich? Rose: No. team are then playing a match, themselves versus themselves. Rose is writing down notes as we hear the thoughts of Rose writing down the notes. Rose (voiceover): These Bulldogs seem not to be Bulldogs but more pugs. Their basketball isn't on par of NBA. And yes, I understand that. They will never be part of the NBA, because no matter how serious they can be. They try their very best to accept themselves in this world and I agree, no-one is perfect. They are who they are and that is what matters the most. leaves the court to take a deep breath outside. Someone left a note for one of the teammates. It says. Pearl (note): Hey Larry, I'm sorry for that date. Can we do this again? - Pearl. Rose: I'm going to put some dirt in your eye. goes over to the big anchor in town, which seems to probably be the place that Pearl might stay and intrudes in her house and knocks on her door. Pearl: Wait a second. I need to finish myself up. goes to open the door as she finds Rose. Pearl: Who the hell are you? Rose: His savor. Pearl: What do you mean? Rose: This. gives a hard enough punch to Pearl to knock her out. Rose: That is what you want and get. this comes a montage of every team member and her doing notes. All of these comments are finished in her notebook that she is carrying. Rose: Thank you guys, I really thought this was a good project to do and I hope you guys will be credited in someway. Patrick: Who said about reddit? Lexi: Nothing dear. Patrick: Someone's been reading them. LeBron: Can we see you again another day? Rose: Not for the time being... But somewhere else. this, she does a Matrix fly away to above the waters where she is above the waters and waves for some help. LATER... Rose: So, that is it. I found new things and old people. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker, and so much madder. And so much better. then stops recording as the camera screen fades to black.